Time
by 17funnyface
Summary: Time was an irritating thing. It was always so slow when you needed to be fast, and always so fast when you were enjoying something. This was a running problem Gil was facing. A Gil X Oz one-shot in which Gil comes over to help Oz with his homework. But what happens when Oz decides he needs a "break"? Rated T since M is too high a rating for this ;u;


**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a GilxOz or even a PH fanfic (my usual are d gray man fics!)so please forgive me if the characters are OC or if you just don't like the story in general! Oh and to anyone waiting for another chapter of Yullen by playlist, please know that I'm going to get to it. My creative juices are just running a bit low for that story... Anyways, bring on the disclaimers and warnings!**

**Disclaimer: Well I wouldn't be writing this if I owned it!**

**Warnings: Rated M, Boy love, and im sorry to my friend cammy who happens to stumble upon my smut fics /**

Time was an irritating was always so slow when you needed to be fast, and always so fast when you were enjoying something.

This was a running problem Gil was facing. He would have to wait hours to finally get to see oz after the two boys separated, and then only get what seemed like seconds with him at school. However, he couldn't complain. It would only make him seem like a cry baby, which was not something he wanted to be in the presence of the blonde.

"Gil?" the elder turned to look at oz, who was staring at him from his desk. _ah, must've been daydreaming_ gil thought. He blushed, realizing how close oz was to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"I need you to come by after school. I don't get how to use the equations." oz said, smiling. _that was a lie_ gil thought. H_e buries himself in books. I'm pretty sure he knows it better than I do._ But oz was still smiling, and Gil was no match for that smile.

"O-okay. What time?"

"just come home with me after school, kay?" oz said, giving a quick kiss to the older's cheek. Gil sat dumbstruck as the blonde sashayed out of the room to his next class.

_Definately._

:~:~:~:

Gil didn't talk the entire way to Oz's house, but it hadn't been an awkward walk. Oz had been carrying a very one-sided conversation. There were many silences of course. No one person could hold a conversations by themselves for half an hour. But the silences seemed... Knowing. Kind of like Gil was having his turn to speak without actually speaking. It could have been the blush Gil was wearing (no, not the make-up!) that made it seem this way, or maybe even the half-walking half-flailing thing the elder had going on from anxiety. Either way, they kept the silence gainly.

The two boys were now in the blonde's room making a futile attempt at math homework. Gil had realized about twenty minutes into the "tutoring" that Oz truly didn't know what he was doing.

"N-no you need to subtract the fou-"

"But I already did that!"

"No that was a seven that looked an awfully lot like a four. now subtra-"

"I don't wanna do this anymore. Let's take a break~" oz stated, grabbing Gil's sleeve. The dark haired boy blushed as he was dragged off, now by his hand, to the blonde's pushed him onto the soft comforter and landed on top of him.

Their faces were only molecules away from each other. Gil could feel oz's breath on his face, and same with Oz. That was when Oz decided to start "taking a break" and kissed Gil straight on the lips. the elder was now blushing again, accept this time deeper as before, seeing as Oz's hand was in a place friends usually don't put their hands on.

Oz bit lightly on Gil's bottom lip in a kind yet slightly demanding way. The dark haired boy easily complied. opening his lips as a smaller tounge was driven in. While the kiss was going on, oz was removing Gil's shirt, button by button until it was completely removed. Then he went for the pants. This was fairly easy seeing as how the pants were somewhat baggy. All that was left was the thin cloth of boxers. Oz started biting Gil's neck and chest, leaving marks where he went. "Gil is mine now, k?" he said, biting on the upper chest area, making gil moan a little.

"W-wait, Oz..."

"Is something wrong?" Oz asks with an innocent face.

"N-not... Not yet..."

The blonde's face turned sad.

"Do you not like me back?"

"No! Thats not it at all! It's just... I'm not ready."

Oz's face turned from sad to understanding, then to a slight smirk. He placed a chaste kiss on Gil's lips, then flopped on his back next to the elder.

"Okay," He said, entwining his fingers with Gil's. "Maybe next time~"

**So um yeahhh... I was originally planning on writing smut and then my brain said "NO. BE PURE." and this happened ;u;. I had originally wrote this for my friend since she was having GilxOz feels but I told myself "EH. WHAT THE HELL." and posted it here ^u^ So please R&R! It makes my life have meaning! Oooh and flames accepted~**


End file.
